seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tyr
Tyr is a remote town located in the Frozen North. It is noteable for having a powerful snowstorm surround the town by equally powerful magics. The snowstorm is sustained to keep unwanted visitors out, and to keep it from being easily found. Tyr is not marked on any map, for it's location hasn't actually been discovered. The only measure of Tyr's existence is based on unicorns who are teleported from the town, to other towns. They do not know where their home is, but they know what it was. 'History' Tyr was founded under a different name not long after Equestria was established as a nation. It was founded as a temporary settlement in case Canterlot could not sustain itself in the land that it had been founded upon. However, due to the intense climate of the Frozen North, it was soon abandoned. It was found again by a collective of Unicorn families migrating south from Sleipniden, who conjured up a barrier to protect them from the cold. 'Culture and Society' Tyrian culture is based entirely on the religion that is taught among the residents. They are taught that all things must be done for The Natural Order of Balance. The Sun and Moon, the Earth and Sea, and things like that. Due to recent strains on supplies and resources, it has become a tradition (known as Ascension) to send the most promising members of society out of the town through a magical teleportation ritual, and have them seek out ways to send money back to their hometown. How specifically this is done is unknown. In fear that the town would be discovered, none of the founders of the town ever spoke of where they were located. As far as some of the townsponies are concerned, there is no other town beyond their home. Thusly, whenever a Unicorn is chosen to 'Ascend' to the outside world, they cannot pinpoint the way back home. Instead, they are told that they will 'return when the time is right.' Further encompassing the distance between Tyrian ponies and the rest of the world is a language barrier. Everypony in Tyr is taught the Language of the Old Order, which is allegedly a sacred tongue reserved only for song and story. 'Racism' Due to the complete lack of ethnic diversity in Tyr, many of the residents have adopted the idea that The Maker, he who created everything, blessed parents who are faithful. Parents who recieve a Unicorn as a child are the most favored, while Pegasus offspring is considered faithful, but lacking. Earth Ponies on the other hand, are allegedly spawned to eternal servitude on the ground in hard labor due to their lack of faith. 'Arts' Among the family lines in Tyr runs a good number of artists from all branches of trade. Musicians, painters, sculpters, and even writers flourish under the protective isolation the town offers. Each year, one or two artist from each discipline is sent out from the town along with a cartographer to explore the outer world. When the artist reaches their destination, they are to show their craft, and build a reputation. 'Climate' Tyr holds a climate that is altered magically. Every few weeks, there is a new climate inside the shield. As could be assumed, the climate outside of the shield is a constant blizzard. Category:Places Category:Settlements in Celestina Category:Settlements